


Não faça isso

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela devia ter agido antes, agora Josephine estava para se casar com outra pessoa e era tarde demais. Por sorte, ela nunca foi do tipo que desiste fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não faça isso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't do this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089718) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #021 - late (tarde).

Evelyn gritou contra seu travesseiro, ainda furiosa consigo mesma por seu atraso em agir. Tinha passado a noite inteira chorando, até que não tinha mais lágrimas para dar. Apesar do fato de que estavam circulando uma à outra faziam semanas agora, sabia que havia uma possibilidade de que Josephine não correspondesse seus sentimentos; mas de todas as respostas para um beijo inconsequente depois de uma noite trabalhando até tarde demais, essa era uma que nunca esperaria. ‘Não posso, estou noiva e vou me casar, eu deveria ter dito algo antes.’ Suas palavras ainda ecoavam na mente de Evelyn, ela não conseguia entender como isso podia ter acontecido. Talvez em sua inocência Josephine tivesse interpretado errado suas intenções anteriores. Ou talvez fosse Evelyn que estivesse enganada.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido, não iria descobrir ficando no quarto deprimida. Era a Inquisidora, pelo amor de Deus! Não deveria estar com medo de lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Se Josephine tinha outra pessoa na sua vida, ótima, ela aceitaria isso e se afastaria, mas primeiro precisava saber. Evelyn invadiu o escritório de Josephine, antes que perdesse sua coragem.

“Inquisidora, devo chamar os outros para a mesa de guerra?” Josephine ofereceu com um sorriso, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

“Não, na verdade, estou aqui para falar com você. Sobre o que você disse na noite passada,” ela disse, na frente da mesa de Josephine.

“Oh.” Ela lambeu os lábios, e olhou para baixo, incerta de como reagir a isso. “Sobre o que você gostaria de falar, especificamente?”

“Preciso saber, esse casamento seu, você ama essa pessoa?” Ela tentou não soar magoada, mas falhou.

“Não é... não é o que você acha. É um casamento arranjado, com um nobre Antivano, Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto, de acordo com a carta da minha mão. Soube que isso vai ter bons efeitos na posição da minha família.”

Evelyn olhou para ela, confusa. Sendo ela mesma uma nobre, de uma família que tinha grandes aspirações apesar de sua posição discreta, o conceito de casamentos arranjados não era estranho para ela, apesar dela mesma ter conseguido escapar desse destino quando sua magia se manifestou. Contudo, não conseguia conciliar a ideia de alguém que tivesse tanto controle sobre a própria vida quanto Josephine deixasse-se ser noiva de qualquer que ela nem conhecia.

“Então, o quê? Você vai casar com um cara que nem conhece? Por que a sua mãe mandou?” ela argumentou um pouco mais irritada do que esperava soar.

“É meu dever fazer tudo o que estiver em meu poder para ajudar minha família. Meus sentimentos pessoais sobre a matéria tem pouco a ver com o arranjo. Como uma Trevelyan você deveria saber isso.”

“Não. Você não pode meter a minha família nisso, não quase você sabe como me sinto com relação àqueles cretinos. No círculo, conheci magos que foram arrancados de suas famílias, mas a minha nem hesitou. Se eu não tivesse magia, teriam se livrado de mim alguns anos depois, me dado para a igreja sem pensar no que eu queria. Mas sabe o que mais? Decidi faz muito tempo não deixar eles interferirem na minha vida, talvez você pudesse se beneficiar de uma decisão similar.”

“Não é tão simples! É tarde demais agora. Talvez se soubesse antes do que você sente por mim, poderia ter tentado encontrar um jeito de escapar isso. Mas fazer isso agora? Isso arruinaria a reputação da minha família, e tudo que lutei tanto para restaurar.”

A expressão de Evelyn se suavizou. “O que importa não são meus sentimentos, apesar de gostar de você. O que importa é a sua vida. Você pode me olhar nos olhos e dizer que quer casar com ele?”

“Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que precisa ser.”

Evelyn mordeu o lábio, não tinha certeza do efeito que suas próximas palavras teriam, mas precisava tentar. Não poderia se perdoar se deixasse Josephine fazer isso sem ao menos tentar. “Sinto muito por pedir isso de você, Josie, mas preciso que você tome uma decisão agora. Se você me dizer que quer respeitar os desejos da sua família e se casar com esse cara, vou respeitar isso, você nunca vai me ouvir falar sobre isso de novo. Até vou no seu casamento parabenizar o casal feliz. Mas se você me disser que quer escapar disso, sem destruir a reputação da sua família, então vou te salvar. Não porque eu te amo, mas porque você merece mais do que isso.”

Josephine estava surpresa. Não esperava que os sentimentos de Evelyn fossem tão fortes, isso fazia com que fosse ainda mais difícil ignorar os seus próprios. “Não é possível que você me salve disso.”

“Fui escolhida para salvar o mundo, acho que não tem muita coisa que eu não possa fazer. Só preciso de uma resposta.”

Josephine fechou os olhos por um momento. “Digamos por um momento que você pudesse. Como você faria isso?”

Evelyn sorriu; podia ver que Josephine tinha tomado sua decisão. “Não sou completamente ignorante, sabe? Na verdade, tive um monte de lições sobre como esse tipo de coisa funciona antes de ir para o círculo. Eu desafio o Lord Fulano para um duelo pela sua mão, então me desculpo com a minha família por ser uma garotinha rebelde e peço para eles arranjarem nosso casamento como compensação para a sua família. Posso confiar que os laços entre as nossas famílias não enfraqueceram enquanto eu estava ocupada sendo uma pária?”

Josephine estava genuinamente impressionada ao ver o quão bem planejada era essa ideia. “Você não pode se arriscar assim! E você acabou de dizer ‘arranjar o nosso casamento’?”

Evelyn lhe deu um sorriso culpado. “Você percebeu, não percebeu? De qualquer modo, não é um risco, sou uma duelista excelente. E você vale o risco.”

“Não valho, você é importante demais para...”

Evelyn passou pela mesa, tocando o rosto de Josephine com uma mão. “Para mim você vale.”

Josephine corou, e tentou desviar o olhar, mas Evelyn a impediu com um beijo. Elas podiam fazer isso funcionar.


End file.
